offfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The characters in OFF are often ambiguous and enigmatic. There are a number of central characters and villains, and throughout the game the player will encounter many unnamed civillians. Motives are often called into question and it is not entirely clear whether any specific characters is particularily good-natured or evil. The player of the game is said to be a character too, as many references are made to the player being the omniscient controller of the puppet-like protagonist. Protagonists The Player The player is never given a sprite or character. Rather, the player is given the role of guiding The Batter on his mission, and this control is acknowledged by the other characters. It is stated by The Batter at the beginning of the game that the player cannot speak to the characters but can see and hear. The Batter The Batter is the main protagonist of the game. He is determined to purify the zones of the world and will let no obstacle stand in his way. Although he is sentient and aware that he is a puppet being controlled by a person playing a game, he appears to think and feel independently - but he hardly ever shares his emotions or opinions. The Add-Ons (Alpha, Omega, Epsilon) '' ''These are described as "peculiar objects," "spiritual entities", and "spherical" by the Judge. The Batter who, according to the Judge, has no "physical order" can get add-ons to join him, unlike the Judge. They fight along side the Batter. Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon are ultimately all the add-ons the Batter obtains. Supporting Characters Zacharie Zacharie (Zachary in the earlier English versions) calls himself the "traditional items merchant" that is present in every video game. He is the omnipresent trade with which the Batter can buy weapons and items in exchange for credits. He seems to be interested in the Batter's progress, and is aware that the Batter is being controlled by an otherworldly player. His signature speaking style consists of constant breaking of the fourth wall and chuckling. The Judge The Judge is a talking, well-spoken cat assigned as the Batter's guardian at the beginning of the game. The Judge at first believes the Batter's mission to be futile, but follows him around the various zones, offering advice or help. Villains Dedan Dedan is introduced as the Queen's supervisor. Later on he reveals himself as the guardian of Zone 1 . He seems, from the start, to be a very aggressive character. He freely uses harsh language and almost everything he says is an insult or threat. He is later referred to as The Tall Mister. Japhet '' ''Japhet is the guardian of Zone 2 and the Library. Many books in the library describe him and the story surrounding him. You can read the books in the Library to find out more about his backstory. They will explain that he is the creator and guardian to the library and has been turned into the form of a cat, which The Judge recognizes his brother, Valerie. You begin fighting him as a cat just like The Judge and then, as you fight, he reaveals his true form of the bird with the skin of a cat hanging from his neck. His death is linked to the death of another and this situation highly upsets The Judge. This is because the two are in a somewhat symbiotic relationship and in purifying Japhet you also purify Valerie. The Judge will later be found on the top of the library calling out for his brother. Japhet is later referred to as The Bird. Enoch '' ''Enoch is introduced as "The Director" and after a short discussion, reveals himself as the guardian of Zone 3 . He is immediately recognisable because of his size and The Batter comments on this upon seeing him properly. Enoch does not appear to be very fit and seems to have become much too comfortable in his little office deep in the middle of Zone 3. He is later referred to as The Big Mister. Sugar '' ''Sugar is one of the two female characters in OFF. She can be found in the basement of Zone 0, and is one of the final bosses. She speaks in emoticons and wants to dance. Beating her will give you the Grand Chocolatier. It is implied that she and Zacharie have some backstory. In fact, one of the English translators said they were not only once friends, but lovers. This may or may not be canon. Ambiguous Characters Hugo '' ''Hugo is a young, sickly child who appears in short cut-scenes each time a guardian is defeated. He is later to be revealed as The Batter and The Queen's son. The Queen '' ''A mysterious woman who appears to be ruler of all Zones. She is later to be revealed as The Batter's "Wife". Valerie '' ''The brother of the judge. The Elsens '' ''Inhabitants of zones 1 through 3. They are extraordinarily timid. Even the rustling of book pages is unsettling for them, and the popping of a balloon is enough to send them into a state of panic. Category:Browse